Tragedy Coping and Yuletide Proposition
by youwillbeloved
Summary: "It's not like that, Jeff! You're so full of it! You'd be on board in a second if Annie were here! I'm just trying to make things easier for us!" "Don't you dare bring Annie into this! You are insane. Do us all a favor and get back to me when you aren't acting like a lunatic. Or at least normal. Hard to believe it, but we actually like you better that way. You're actually bearable"
1. The New Annie

I rushed into Group Study Room F with my books and some stray papers cradled in my arms. As always, Jeff wasn't there yet. Not that I was surprised. If anything, he's

come later than usual, with his damaged ego and complete lack of motivation to be in public since that night. I guess today it could be a good thing given the coming

holiday. At least I could possibly present a sound majority of my idea with the remainder of the group before Jeff shut it down as per usual.

"Wow, Brit-ta, you're looking... looking…" Shirley searched for words; surprisingly, she seemed less wasted today. Granted, she still had a bottle at hand, but it was just

a pleasant change.

"Chipper in a pretty creepy but slightly hot way?" Troy guessed, his voice high pitched and buzzing. You would think you would get used to it, but it's hard considering

what a stupid thing he did to have it happen. I mean, swallowing the troll? Come on. It didn't help when he was saying things like this. I took the seat next to Abed, whose

natural goatee was actually getting somewhere. He doesn't use the felt one anymore, which I almost prefer to this. Goodness, what am I saying? I'm justifying a felt beard.

Goatee.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is conniving. Hey guys, I was going to tell you guys that I didn't think this day could get any worse, but considering Britta's here;

it's pretty safe to say that Murphy's law can and will apply."

Jeff traipsed into the room, pulling out his chair at the end of the table and collapsed coolly into it. His wardrobe has, as I have said, downgraded somewhat. It's first

year all over again, all blazers and track pants.

"Alright, let's hear it."

I ignored the one armed embodiment of negativity and started my pitch.

"Okay guys, listen. I don't mean to turn into Annie here, but I was thinking…"

"Oh, this should be good." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jeff. I was thinking that we could spend Christmas night together. I mean it could be a party that could coincidentally coincide with Christmas because of Troy's

beliefs, of course. I know you won't be busy, Jeff. I mean, you spend the obligatory morning with your mom, but other than that; you don't exactly have any parties to go

to anymore. No offence," I amended and continued, "It'll be at my place, unless someone else wants to step up. If that's not enough motivation, I'll let you guys make the

food. So no excuses. All in favor?"

Jeff mocked considering the idea and 'hm'ed before replying with a smart "Thanks for that, but I don't think so. Get back to me when you actually know how to throw a decent party."

"Yeah Britta," Troy raised an eyebrow "the idea of you throwing a party is about as appealing as eating the contents of your cats' litter box…meaning poop."

"Mm mm" Shirley shook her head vigorously, "I'm siding with Troy on this one. Sorry, honey, but I have a family and I will be way too tired to deal with your godless no-

Jesus celebratory traditions. No thank you."

"Abed?" I pleaded. "Are you at least free?"

"Sorry, Britta. I actually think it would be a nice change of pace. But sadly, Troy and I are still planning to break into the prime timeline. You know that." Abed rambled

on, breaking eye contact to look at his scrambled papers and blueprints. "Maybe after the operation has come to its completion. Things will be better by then. Yeah. You'll

thank me later. Besides, Christmas will inevitably fall to crap in this timeline. But I'll fix it, don't worry about it."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, refusing to admit hurt or defeat. The only reason I wanted to have this stupid party because we're friends who have been through so much

together, and we sure as anything should be able to hang out together on Christmas. I wonder why I even bother sometimes.

"Whatever. See you guys after break." I got up abruptly and left the table. Maybe I wasn't so great at the keeping it cool thing after all.


	2. Life Got Dark

They were no doubt complaining about my recent sensitivity as I marched away from Study Room F, but I couldn't be bothered by it at this point. After all, why should I? It

was true. Around the holidays it couldn't be helped. Especially given everything that's happened since Pierce's passing has been complete and utter crap. A little less than a

third of our group was gone, and everyone else was barely holding on. I was just trying to make some kind of positive out of it. Unity tended to do that for us, but that was

when we had Annie to care enough to organize. Now, it's up to me and nobody wants to hear it. It's all on my shoulders because everyone else is so darn damaged to even try

to move on from this. They're not the ones who started the fire. But whatever. It's their lives, I can't control the coping process. After all, I'm the one that got out of it without

so much as a scratch, right? I had no room to talk so they had said.

Before I could get to my car, Jeff ran up next to me and lightly moved me aside so he could stand against my driver's side door.

"What the heck was that all about? I'd hardly say rejection was an acceptable reason to leave like that. God, Britta. Please don't tell me it's about how we're all living such

terrible lives and need companionship to cope, because this will be the millionth time I've had to hear that, and I'm not one for hyperbole."

"Whatever, Jeff" I stopped abruptly to face him and rolled my eyes. "Everything's just been screwed up lately and no one else is bothering to make any attempts to fix that

so why the heck not? Whatever happened to you not playing victim? Oh wait, that's never happened."

Jeff's face flushed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Britta, you look at me and tell me that you haven't been waiting for this day to come!" His face neared mine and his voice

raised.

"The day that you were the most stable one in the group and we came to you to for advice, with the semester of General Psych that I'm sure you're barely passing. Please,

Britta. Tell me that you're being completely altruistic about this, because I'd love to hear about it."

"It's not like that, Jeff! You're so full of it! You'd be on board in a second if Annie were here! I'm just trying to make things easier for us!

"Don't you dare bring Annie into this! You are insane. Do us all a favor and get back to me when you aren't acting like a lunatic. Or at least normal. Hard to believe it, but

we actually like you better that way. You're actually bearable."

I just groaned in frustration. I shot him a glare and dismissed his drama with a "Whatever. Sorry for trying. It's been dark for all of us, not just you. Now back off, I have to

get home."

Jeff raised his hands in mock surrender and moved aside without any more trouble. He sported a smug smile and left me to get in the car and drive off.

Great start to break.


	3. Change of Plans

Up until the morning of Christmas Eve, no one really contacted each other. At least no one really contacted _me_. Since the last day

before break, I got a few detached forward messages from random people I hardly spoke to and insincere but well-meant apologies

from Troy regarding the party. I spent most of the time moping like a brat, and yeah that was wrong but that wasn't the point. They

weren't the only family I had, but they were the only family I could talk to for five seconds without having an overwhelming feeling of

judgment hovering over me (excluding my brothers and my aunt if I could ever catch them without the rest of the relatives). I was by definition the problem kid. With the study group, sure I was always the butt of the joke; it's just

that I felt like an actual person. They didn't know a lot about me before I went to Greendale and that was the best thing I could ever

ask for. Spending the holidays with them was a welcomed routine. But now? Well, I was alone. Not much different than before, minus

the getting plastered (sometimes with a random acquaintance).

My cell phone rung and I was briefly excited before I read the contact listed.

"Mav?"

Maverick, my oldest brother, was on the other line. That was a twist. He hardly called me on holidays, and when he did it was usually a

simple 'Happy x holiday and I'll call you later'.

"Hey Britta," He spoke into what sounded like his car's speakerphone.

"I'll be in Denver today for a meeting and I was wondering if I could stop by? You shouldn't be too far away from where I'll be. It's,

what, an hour away? I can pick up Jeremy on the way. We could have a mini-family reunion. Hey, isn't it Christmas Eve? Just in time."

"I'm sorry, why are you in Denver? Are you sure this isn't another one of dad's schemes to get me to come over for Christmas?" I

rolled my eyes. Dad finally used Maverick's need for peacemaking to his advantage. Great. I reached in the pantry to grab a bag of rip-

off Lucky Charms.

"No, it's nothing like that I swear. Just because I talk to him doesn't mean I give a crap about him. Besides, I'm just going to a

meeting regarding the loan we're supposed to be receiving for renovations. We're going to make divisions between the age groups

being worked with and put in a playspace for the kids along with the general aesthetic work. Jeremy said he was up to it if you were.

Believe me now? If you were any less trusting, I'd swear you were- Nevermind. Just a simple yes or no Britta. You know as well as I do

I just want us to be some semblance of a family again. I understand this is incredibly last minute and an impulse suggestion but-"

"What's the catch?" I transferred the phone to my shoulder, perusing the refrigerator for milk. Sure it would be nice to see Maverick,

seeing as he was one of the only people from my insane asylum of a family I cared to keep in contact with, but like I said; it was usually

just phone calls and holiday wishes from him.

"Alright you caught me. You have to supply the food."

"Fine, you're welcome over. Merry Christmas Eve and all that. Don't expect anything fancy, you hear me?" I poured the milk into the

cereal and fished for a spoon out of the disorganized silverware drawer.

"Fine, bye Britta. Excited to see you tonight."

"You too, Maverick. See you."

I smiled as I pressed 'End', though my ego would never let me admit it to him. It was certainly a pleasant surprise. I mean, I got to talk

my brothers without the awkward requirement of reuniting with the rest of the family (may I make it clear that I am 33 years old and

they are still trying to tell me what I should be doing), seeing Jeremy and Maverick sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

Sure beat the alternative.


End file.
